Saturn's Revolution
by Star Sailor Lethe
Summary: With the senshi dead, Saturn is reborn, as Goku's daughter. She is the last of the senshi, and will have to complete the destiny as she formly had too. But without the power of the other senshi, will she be able to conquer the evil?
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Hotaru looked upon the barren wasteland before her. Nothing but the foul smell of grotesque death. Crystal Tokyo had been destroyed when she was gone. Without her power of Saturn.the senshi couldn't join as one. Whatever evil has bestowed upon, has been destroyed. But no matter because the senshi died in the process, not being able to be reborn again. Hotaru had been at Titan when this had happened.healing and unaware that evil has come once more.  
  
She walked amongst the rumble. The sky was gray, but no moon was hanging above the annihilated castle. Hotaru stung with pain just looking at it. She turned; no longer able to feel it's warmth from within.  
  
Her eyes caught.Chibi-usa. Lying dead and wide-eyed, as if was in shock when she had died. Next to her was Setsuna. Beloved Setsuna mama. The thought of her dead was unreal, as her age. Alas, the rest of the senshi, hidden within beneath the depths of the ground. Rotting.  
  
Hotaru burst into angry tears, mad at herself for letting this happen to her loved ones. Her hand made her glaive appear. Pointing at her heart, she whispered, "Let my friends be reborn in different beings, but in a different time. Away from this hell bound land. So I can protect them. Don't let me fail." Then without thinking, she stabbed through herself.  
  
Queen Serenity heard her valiant prayer. Saturn appeared before her, scared. Serenity smile gently. "Your prayer shall be granted. I will be turning the senshi into different people, and sending them away." "What will happen to me?" asked Saturn. "Needn't worry Saturn. You will be yourself in a different time. I hope you shall be able to protect them. Be strong young Saturn. Your new destiny awaits you." A flash of light came over Saturn, hurling her away. Serenity looked at the final twinkle of the star. "Good luck." she silently added.  
  
Afterwards  
  
Queen Serenity sealed the Golden and Silver Crystal within the planet Earth. There, a bright star would be reborn. That star became one known as Son Goku. Sailor Moon's reborn form. He became a strong warrior, as his former counterpart. With the light, there always come dark. With the brightest star existing, someone is always trying to eliminate, and take control. 


	2. Birth of a Daughter

Birth of a Daughter  
  
The hospital. The one place Goku dreads so much. With the needles, surgery, and- He cringed. "Will mom be alright?" asked Gohan, holding a half-asleep Goten. Gohan lifted his head; shrieking. "Dad look!!" The doctor appeared from the hall doors, and says "Mr. Son.About your wife." Goku's face was pale as chalk. "No need to worry Mr. Son. You should be happy! Your wife is going to have another baby." Goku was speechless. "B-b-b-BA-" The doctor laughed. "Yes, you're going to have another child." The next day, they went home joyfully.  
  
Goten was just as excited as anyone else. Goten kept telling Gohan that "I'm gonna be a big brother too now!" He simply replied, "Your going to have to be responsible now.'' Goten didn't want to hear this so he added "Your gonna have to cancel your dates with Videl then."  
  
The last 8 months past peacefully for Goku. (Besides the awful sounds and smell of morning sickness) Then, around 3:3o in the morning, a blood- curdling scream ran through the house like a gust of wind. Goku, once again, had found himself in the hospital. Waiting. His eyes drooped, and fell asleep. Mr. Son? Mr. Son! WAKE UP MR. SON!! "Huh, whatzamatter?" "You want to see your daughter?" Goku trampled up. "Yeah sure, whatever ya say."  
  
The baby was beautiful. "Do you want to hold her?" asked the nurse. He shook his head. Goku was afraid that he might hurt the baby. But, he was handed the baby anyway. The nurse had to go to another delivery.  
  
"Hi," he said absentmindedly. "I'm your daddy." The baby opened her eyes. Surprising that they were purple. She cooed as she gripped her dad's finger. He laughed softly, stroking her hair. "Someday, you'll probably be stronger than all of us." As if the baby could understand.  
  
The doctor tapped his shoulder."Mr. Son. Your wife hasn't decided on a name. Any suggestions?" Goku thought hard, for at least an hour. "I know now!" he exclaimed. "We'll name her.Hotaru." The doctor smiled. "That's nice. Her name is Son Hotaru." 


	3. Strange Baby

Strange Baby  
  
"Is Goten there?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, but he is busy taking care of the baby. But you can come over if you want to." Goku cheerfully answered. "You mean to see the baby? Or Goten?" Trunks mumbled something. "Well be seeing you Goku," "Bye." Goku heard the click of the phone, then hung up.  
  
The house is extremely quite since there's a baby in the house. Well you wouldn't say that that Hotaru was loud. She just cried if she was hungry and whatnot. Besides that, Hotaru slept most of the day anyhow.  
  
A knock came at the door an hour or so later. "Goten there?" Trunks asked. "Yeah c'mon in." Trunks walked throughout the halls. A little to quiet if you asked him. "Goten where are you?" Goten's head peeked out the little room, "Here Trunks." Trunks walked over to the little room, asking "Why are you in here for?" Goten pointed over to the bassinet near the window. "Oh."  
  
Soon Trunks head was poking over the edge. "Baby sis, huh? It's kinda cute. I mean that lightly." Trunks turned to face Goten. His face was red with stubbornness. "Her name is Hotaru." Trunks gave him a funny look. "Didn't mean to get you peeved. I didn't know her name."  
  
Hotaru woke up. She looked around her bassinet corners, hearing a new voice. Her purple eyes caught a stranger. "So your awake now?" Goten gently said. He could see that Hotaru was interested in the stranger in her territory. "Do you wanna see uncle Trunks?" Goten asked. "Uncle?" Trunks choked out obnoxiously.  
  
Goten slipped baby Hotaru in Trunks arms. From his point, she was pale, had purple eyes and a tint of dark purple in her hair. "Hi Hotaru," Trunks said slowly. "I am your brothers best friend. No I'm not your uncle. I'm a 12- year-old guy, who comes to your house often many times." The child smiled then laughed. She pressed her face against his shirt.  
  
Trunks felt something hot against his shirt. He lifted Hotaru away from his shirt. A weird light came from Hotaru's forehead. Then disappeared. "W-what just h-happened?" Goten asked. Trunks was speechless himself. He couldn't make heads or tails of this situation. "M-MOM!!"  
  
Chi-chi looked at her baby carefully. A strange 'H' like was on her forehead. "What has happened to my baby?" 


	4. Apocalyptic Sign

Apocalyptic Sign

"So what do you think it is mom?" Bulma observed baby Hotaru. "She seems fine. But what's with that sign on her head?" Vegeta, who was standing next to Bulma unknowingly, said "Apocalyptic sign." Bulma shrieked; grabbing Hotaru fast so not to drop her. "Darnit! Don't do that!" He smirked, looking at Hotaru. "Apocalyptic sign." Vegeta repeated. "Sign of Saturn…Goddess of Destruction." Trunks looked at his father. "Dad? Are you okay?" Vegeta burst out laughing like a mad man. "You don't get it, do you son? This baby is special! She bares the sign of Destruction and---" "What?!" He paused. "Death…" Bulma covered her mouth with her hands. Trunks was in shock. "The Great Kakkorott has the BIGGEST burden. His own daughter! What he stands for, she will do the opposite!" 

"So lemme get this straight. My daughter is a 'Goddess of Destruction and Death?'" Bulma nodded. "Vegeta said-" "VEGETA?! WHAT THE HECK DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Chi-chi shrieked. "FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE COULD BE LYING!!" Goku touched his wife's shoulder. "Let Bulma finish." "So anyway, he was saying something about an 'apocalyptic sign'. Do you think that means the 'H' like sign on her forehead?" Goku looked confused. "Uh. What's an apocalypse (He pronounced it 'ipoxcolips') "An apocalypse is a marking of the end of the world." Chi-chi explained. "Or in which meaning, Vegeta is claiming that our daughter is a Devil." "Oh."

Goten burst into the door and rushed up to Chi-chi. "Mom, what wrong with Hotaru?" He looked anxious. Practically teary-eyed. Goku tried to explain. "Well, Goten. Um-" "There's not a thing wrong your baby sister," Chi-chi cut in, glaring at Goku. "Not a thing." "YEAH Goten!" Goku exclaimed. "She's just healthy as ever." Goten gave his parents a suspicious look while leaving the room and shutting the door. 

"Bulma?" asked Goku in a whispered, "Can you keep this our little secret? I mean we shouldn't tell anyone else about this. This is a secret between the five of us." Five of us?" asked Chi-chi. "Well Goten and Trunks found about this first, right? And the three of us know. So there's five people that know." "Guess you right." Bulma noted. "But I don't see how Vegeta can claim such a cute, adorable baby, to be a D-E-V-I-L." "Videl?" Goku asked. Chi-chi smacked on his head. "Ouch! Why…" "This is _serious_ Goku!!" 

"So do you think you can help her Bulma?" asked Chi-chi as she stepped in the car. Bulma looked thoughtfully. "How about you bring her to me every month so I can see her condition." "Alright Bulma! Bye!"

"So now what are we gonna do?" asked Gohan, "Is she possessed?" Chi-chi put down her baby in her bassinet. "I don't know…" Tears filled her eyes. "My poor baby." Goten looked over the bassinet corner to touch her forehead. It was no longer hot. He touched the sign on her forehead. Goten could feel something. Was it love that he felt in her heart? He smiled and kissed Hotaru affectionately on her forehead. "Don't worry mom," Goten reassured his worried mother. "She'll be okay. I promise."


	5. They Grow Up So Fast! Really!

They Grow Up So Fast! Really!  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning. Everyone was cheerful, as expected. Since they've found out something deadly, they didn't really talk about it. No even bothered to even mention the visit with Bulma.  
  
"Chi-chi! I'm hungry!" Goku wailed. Chi-chi glared for a moment then smiled again. "It's almost ready." Hotaru started to cry. "Oh what's wrong?" Goku asked, "Are you as hungry as I am?" Goten came into the kitchen; grumpy faced. "Didn't get much sleep, did you son?" Goten glowered in Hotaru's direction. "With a baby that loud?" Chi-chi stared meanly at her son. "Goten I'm surprised at you!" She said, scrapping rice onto his plate. "You we're a baby once. She can't help-" "Aw mom! I don't really care right now. I'm hungry, and sleepy. Besides I was a baby before Hotaru was born."  
  
Goku put down Hotaru. "Uh.Goten. You gotta except the fact that Hotaru is a baby and she can't help the fact that she is." "Your father's right Goten. Even if his words weren't clear to you." Goten got up from the table. "Well I hope she grows up fast! Maybe I can get some sleep around here."  
  
| That Night |  
  
Queen Serenity looked at baby Hotaru. 'Hello little one,' she gently spoke. She touched Hotaru's face, and her sign shone. Hotaru woke up, looking at the figure before her. 'Saturn.' Queen Serenity sighed 'I pleased to know that you have a loving family. But life is too short to spend in cornered walls.' She touched her sign. 'Let you be your former self." And with that she disappeared.  
  
~ Morning (Again ^-^)  
  
"MOM!! DAD!" Goten yelled, "COME QUICK!'' Goku rushed in, sliding on the rug. "What wrong Goten?" Goku asked, rubbing his head. "T-THERES A G-G-GIRL IN M-MY BED!!" Goku pulled down the sheets to reveal a girl. Probably 12. She opened her eyes, yawning. "Good morning daddy!" she chirped. "Why are you staring at me?" Goku raised an eyebrow, as Chi-chi came yelling in the door. "MY BABY IS GONE!! MY POOR LITTLE HOTARU!!" "But I'm here mommy." Chi-chi paused for a minute. "You can't be my Hotaru! She's not even one!"  
  
The girl started to whimper. "BUT I have proof! SEE!!?" She raised her bangs. Everyone gasped. There, as Hotaru, had a 'H' on her forehead. Chi- chi couldn't believe her eyes."T-this can't be!! How can you grow up so fast? You've only been home for 9 days and you're grown like a 12-year-old girl!" Hotaru smiled at Goten. "I guess you wish came true, didn't?" Goten laughed nervously. 'Wait till Trunks finds out about this!!'  
  
"So what are what do you wanna do now?" Goten asked Hotaru. "Why don't we visit Trunks?" Goten smiled. "Alright."  
  
  
  
| Question asked by Sailor V Light: Kissed affectionately? Is that a brother sister thing? |  
  
Well, I meant to type one the forehead, but the thought slipped my mind. ( 


	6. Love Can Be Easy...Sometimes

Falling In Love Is Easy.Sometimes  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Goten merrily said. "I'd like you to meet someone." Hotaru stepped thought the door. Trunks looked somewhat amazed at he saw. "H-hi." He stammered. Hotaru smiled and said, "Don't act silly. You know me." Trunks looked at her strangely. "Lemme refresh your memory," She lifted her bangs. His mouth dropped. "HOTARU?!" Hotaru giggled. "Yep!" Trunks couldn't believe that the baby he sometimes thought was annoying, was an elegant young lady.  
  
Bulma came by, and said, "Who's this Trunks? You're girlfriend?" "I wish," He said under his breath. "This is Hotaru. She grew up." Bulma shrugged. "That's nice." And walked up the stairs. 1.2.3 and STOMP STAMP STOMP. Bulma's eyes were wide. "HOTARU?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A BABY! YOU CAN'T BE 12 YEARS OLDER IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!!" Hotaru giggled and winked. It didn't matter whether it was pointed toward Trunks or not, for he blushed bright crimson. Only Goten noticed this, and he nudged him. "Don't get any ideas Trunks. I know what you're thinking," Trunks looked dumbfounded. "N- no! It'-" "It's what Trunks? L-U-V-E??" "That's not how you spell love!" Trunks corrected. "Oh whatever, smarty-pants. I'm so sorry that my ignorant thinking has soiled your presence."  
  
They turned around to find Hotaru; staring at them with a confuzzled look on her face. "Right." ((she said that with great sarcasm) Both of them sweatdropped. "So whatcha want to do?" Trunks asked her. "Maybe explore the city. I mean, I may be your age now, but I don't know my way around." So they explored the city, stopping at various shops. (I'm making this short!!- _-)  
  
~ At Home ~  
  
"Goten." Hotaru asked. "Why was Trunks blushing?" Goten laughed uproariously. "Oh.Um. Well. I think he likes you." Hotaru held up her hands in total disapproval. "I barely know the guy, and he already likes me. I thought he thought I was cute. Lightly." Goten laughed again. "He said that when you were a baby." "That means no different. I mean, I practically met him today, and now he LIKES ME? That's sick." "Well I suggest that you don't tell him that. Ya know." She shrugged, as if saying 'Whatever.' 


	7. Jealous Marron-The Reunion of Friends.

Jealous Marron-The Reunion of Friends

There was a reunion at Bulma's house. It was great fun, at least sound. The smell of barbecue was Goku hysterical, so people had to hold him down. "Man, Dad." Goten pointed out, "You sure must be hungry," (Ya think?!) 

Hotaru was sitting under a tree, avoiding the harsh rays of light that hurt her eyes, and made her pale skin swell of sunburn. "Gosh it's hot." She proclaimed, wiping little droplets of sweat running down her forehead. Hotaru looked at it with disgust, and wiped it on the grass. She looked up to find her father approaching. "Whatcha doing," asked Goku. "Reading," Hotaru answered, pulling up a copy of _The Raven._ "What's a raven?" he asked. "Father, sometimes I think you were dropped on your head as a baby. You ask lots of questions." Goku laughed, ruffling Hotaru's hair. "I was dropped on my head. Well not exactly. I fell of a cliff." In pure shock, Hotaru held back the words she was going to say afterwards. "Nevermind, Father."

Trunks noticed that Hotaru wasn't coming over to eat, and came to investigate. "Why aren't coming over?" he asked her. "Not hungry right now." Hotaru smiled. "Anyway-" "Hi Trunks!" a squeaky voice said. He looked behind, and huffed. "Oh no. It's Marron." Marron grabbed him from behind. "Hi honeykins. How are you," Trunks gave an exasperated sigh. "I've been BETTER!'' Marron's eyes caught Hotaru's cold purple eyes. "Who? Who is _that_?" Marron said suspiciously. "I've haven't seen _her_ before." Hotaru closed her book, and held out her hand. "I'm Son Hotaru. Pleased to make you acquaintance." Marron stared at Hotaru's hand for a minute. "So _who_ is this?" Hotaru gave her a cold look. "I am not a _this or that_. I'm human being, and demand respect. Or are you too _ignorant_ to understand that?" Marron looked up at Trunks with goo-goo eyes. "How can you let her talk to _me_ like that, Trunksie?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Trunksie?" 

Marron's eyes watered. "I may be 7 years old, but I'm only 5 years apart from you!" "And he's older than you, and doesn't need a 7-year-old girl hovering over him." Hotaru added wisely. Marron's eyes burned with hatred. She was about to say something but then no words came out. "Well?" Hotaru said calmly, "Since you're a lost of words, I guess your finished with this battle." Marron ran off, crying. Hotaru could tell that she was going to tell Goku that 'Hotaru's being mean to me!' Goku walked over again, asking, "We're you being mean to Marron?" Hotaru raised her head. Her eyes looked like pools of blackholes now. "No I wasn't. I was telling her plainly that people need to be treated with respect. And that we all have names, and the fact that she keeps referring to me as a _that_ or _this_." Goku laughed nervously, seeing that Hotaru was building up a temper. "Well you have to understand that-" "That the child is ignorant and has no manners?" Hotaru interrupted. "Just because she was raised on a island far from civilization, doesn't mean she disrespect her elders, and pester everyone with childish behavior." 

Trunks could see that Hotaru was in no mood for food right now. She was too distracted right now. "But Hotaru. You have to understand that she's younger than you, and makes mistakes." Hotaru huffed. "I can't believe how _naïve _you are sometimes, Father. You're too trusting and have a total different view of the world and-" "COME AND GET IT!!" Bulma yelled. "Sorry Hotaru! Gotta go!" Goku said running toward the barbecue. Hotaru sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. Trunks dared himself to sit down near her. "Naïve, huh? Maybe right, but your dads a cool person." Hotaru flashed a smile for a moment, but disappeared when she saw Marron approach. "C'mon Trunksie! Let's go eat." She smiled a fake smile at him, watching Hotaru muttered something under her breath while opening her book. "Nah. I am not hungry right now." He said, pretending to read over Hotaru's shoulder. Marron's face went red with frustration. "C'mon Trunksie." She begged, grabbing hold of his arm. "Please?" Trunks didn't budge from his spot. He was embarrassed being this close to Hotaru, but his blush remains below. 

Marron stamped her foot. "Don't you ignore me, Trunks Brief!" Hotaru looked up from her book saying "God, go away! You're worst than my mother." Marron one again was lost of words. She walked off, having a stuck up look on her face. "Brat." Hotaru said under her breath. Trunks pulled away while Krillin approached. "C'mon lovebirds. It's time to eat." "Lovebirds? Really Krillin. For a man of your age, you shouldn't use such banter. You're married." Krillin laughed at this. "No sense of humor huh? Well it's time to eat, otherwise." "Cool." Trunks said, holding out his hand. (How gentlemen-like ^. ^)

But Hotaru got up herself, walking away. That left Trunks dumbfounded, almost hurt. "Take it from me Trunks." Krillin whispered, "If you put on some of 'the charm', she'll notice you." Trunks scratched his head. "I'll give it a try…"

Note from Lethe: OMG!! This chapter is longer than any in my story. Besides it liked this chapter and was bursting ideas ^^ Especially the cat fight between Marron and Hotaru. Even though it a fight of insults. (Which Hotaru won) Sorry Marron fans but I need a good idea for a chapter ^^() This story will get more serious later. I've rated it Angst for many reasons, but the first couple chapter seem too…comedic! 


	8. Let The Destruction Begin-Awaken the Sle...

Let the Destruction Begin-Awaken The Sleeping Maiden

__

A light awakens…In this Omega Area, our new Holy ground… A Light brings Destruction… We see another light… The Light of Stars…The glimmer of Stars of Protection. In this Omega, filled with the same Power as our Old World…all drawn to the great Aura. Within the glimmer of the Stars of Protection…we feel a similar Light to our source of Life…Taioron Crystal. We feel drawn to It. But this Holy ground is ours. We will build a New World here. We will let no one interfere.

Extinguish the unneeded light. Remove the impurities.

****

Do not let the Light of Destruction awaken!

Awaken! Awaken the self within myself. The time has come. 

Let the Destruction begin…

Hotaru's eyes flew open. She was confused. What did this dream…this vision mean? Her eyes filled with tears. Why? Why her? Why did she have to hear this monstrosity? The Light of Destruction… What Light? The Stars… A Star…

She could feel something…inside her. Something being created within the depths of her body. Her chest felt hot, and so did her forehead. Hotaru struggled to breathe. This heat within her chest made it hard, and she was losing consciousness. Hotaru managed to cry out, then fell to the ground. 

__

Saturn…** Saturn?** Yes… the Scout of Destruction. Second only to Serenity's power. The Scout able to bring Death and Silence amongst the World. Even destroying it. Isn't that right Saturn…?** What do you mean?** You destroyed Crystal Tokyo. Not any other Evil. It was you. You believed that you were at Titan? **Titan?** Yes at Titan. Healing. **What are you talking about? **You will find out soon, Saturn.

"Hotaru?" Goten's voice plunged through her dreams. "Can you hear me?" Hotaru wanted to answer, but felt paralyzed everywhere. "She's…not answering Dad!" Goten's voice turned into a sob. "Why isn't she answering?!" Goku took hold of Hotaru's hand. She could somehow feel what emotions he felt. Sadness…worries. Hotaru could feel his tears building up, but were suppressed. "My little girl…" His voice was somber with a mix of squeak. 

Minutes, hours, days maybe. It didn't matter. Hotaru lay asleep in her bed. Something wouldn't let her wake up. 

Hotaru could sense someone entering her room. Not Dad, mom, or Goten. "Hi Hotaru," Trunks' voice gently passed her ear. "I know you can't hear me..but I hope that your okay.'' She could feel his hand on hers. His gentle touch filled with sincerity. 

Then, she could feel her eyes open. Her vision blurry. She rolled her head toward him. Their eyes met. Trunks removed his hand in pure tension, and got out the chair. Without a word, Trunks ran out of the room.

Hotaru couldn't figure it out. What did she feel…


	9. To Participate, You Have To Negotiate

To Participate, You have To Negotiate 

"Mom," Goten asked, "Can I fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Chi-chi smiled at her 11-year-old son. "Of course, dear." Hotaru took in a breath and asked, "Can I too, mom?" The shatter of a dish could be heard. "WHAT?! Hotaru, your barely recovered from your coma 7 days ago, and you want to TRAIN?!" Hotaru hung her head and whispered, "Yes." Chi-chi's eyes watered. "HOTARU!! Please! Be more reasonable! Your…your so frail!" Hotaru lifted her head. "NOT I'M NOT MOTHER! I'm not a little girl anymore…" Chi-chi brought a tissue to her eyes. "You're my little girl! I won't let you participate." Hotaru gripped her hands. "But it's just a bunch of kids mother! They couldn't lay a hand on me even if they _tried_!! Trunks or Goten only can…if they manage," Goten's face went red. "AND _WHAT_ is _THAT_ supposed to mean?!" 

"I was kidding Goten." Hotaru abruptly answered, then turned to Chi-chi again. "Besides mother-" "YOUR NOT PARTICIPATING!! " Chi-chi yelled. Goku entered the room. "Why are you yelling now, Chi-chi?" She swirled around, saying "Tell Hotaru she can't fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament! She hasn't fully recovered and she wants to train!!" Goku scratched his head. "Well what's wrong with that?" Chi-chi took out a rolling pin. "WAIT! HOLD UP!" Goku said while swinging his arms in circles, "Uh…Hotaru…um."

Hotaru stared at her father when he tried to make the words come out. "You…well….ca-can't part-participate'' Chi-chi patted his back. "Was that so hard?" "YES!" he blurted, and looked ashamed to find Hotaru with a look of defeat on her face. She walked out of the room, and went onto the living room. Goku noticed Hotaru had taken a photo album with her when she had gone off to her room.

That night, Gohan has come home from the weekend. (F.Y.I. Gohan's in college v) Besides Hotaru's sulking, the visit was sound. "So I heard that mom and dad won't let you fight, huh?" Gohan asked. Hotaru just stared down at her dinner plate, not talking. "Answer your brother, dear." Chi-chi said calmly. "Don't want to." Hotaru talked back. Which was very unusual. "Look honey…you have to understand that…" Hotaru got up from the table. "I'm really not in the mood right now for a lecture about understanding, Father." All of them watched Hotaru leave the room. "What's her problem?" Gohan asked. 

"Father," Hotaru said to Goku, "Can't we negotiate?" Goku took her in the kitchen. "Hotaru, I would love to see you fight, but your mother…" Hotaru snickered a little bit. "How about this. You let me fight, and I won't tell who broke mom's favorite vase." Goku looked in pure shock. "You wouldn't Hotaru…Would you? Please don't tell!'' Hotaru smirked. "Oh don't worry about that father. I said that I did it. She didn't yell at me because I told her I just woken up and I didn't know where I was going. Then I bumped in the vase and it broke." Goku sighed in relief. He didn't want to have a lump on his head. (Like the last one he got 2 months ago. OUCH!)

"BUT!" Hotaru held up her finger, "I can always tell her that a certain father of mine did it while horsing around with a certain brother of mine, while tickling him." Goku looked baffled. "Aw man… I have no choice. I'll…se what I can do." Hotaru smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you father!" and ran off to her room. Goku took a large breath. "Sometimes I think that Hotaru is too smart for her own good. 


	10. Serenity Sends New Senshi To Earth

Serenity Sends New Senshi To Earth

__

"Queen Serenity," a Pink-haired young one asked. "The Asteroid Senshi have arrived.'' Queen Serenity turned around. She smiled at the 4 standing before her. "Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta. Small Lady's too be senshi… but she is no longer in existence." The Asteroid Senshi were in shock. "Then…why have you called us here, your Majesty?" Pallas asked. "Whichout Small Lady, we haven't a destiny. We have no purpose in life…" Juno whispered, falling to the ground. Serenity looked at their forsaken faces with sadness. "There is still purpose within your lives, little ones. Saturn has been reborn on Earth, but has no clue of her duties. Once she regains her memories of the past, you must train her."

Their faces lit up with joy. But Ceres cut in saying, "But…how will we find her. We have not clue to whom possesses her, or what she looks like for that matter." Juno, Vesta, and Pallas nodded in agreement. "She looks the same as her other life, and has the sign of Saturn on her forehead." Serenity said, then added, "There's a fighting tournament called The World Martial Arts Tournament. She is entering in The Junior Division. Don't worry about the competition, for children on Earth have no physical strength. Except one named Goten, Hotaru's brother, and Trunks, Goten's best friend." Ceres and the other Senshi saluted with respect. "Yes Queen, we won't let you…''

''…. DOWN!!" Chi-chi screamed. "HOTARU, YOU COME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT!'' Hotaru huffed. "MOTHER!! How am I supposed to train if I CAN'T FLY?!" Chi-chi had to admit the irony of the fact. "I DON'T WANT YOU FALLING DOWN!!" Chi-chi screamed backed. "BUT THAT'S WHAT _LESSONS _ARE FOR!! MAKING _MISTAKES!!_'' Chi-chi looked beaten. "Well…Marron's coming over and I want you to baby-sit her!" Hotaru came out of the sky. "Mother, you can't interfere with my training! I've noticed you've been making up so many excuses to keep me from training. It's getting really annoying, and I can't concentrate!'' Chi-chi's mouth felt like glue was in it. '' Besides, you can baby-sit Marron. I don't like her, and she won't listen to me.'' "Trunks is coming over! Don't you want to visit with him?" Chi-chi asked sweetly. "I see the guy everyday, for God's Sake."

She went back in the air where Gohan was waiting. "Don't you think you were a little too harsh on, mom, Hotaru?" Hotaru glared at Gohan. "Who's side are you on, anyway?! No I don't think I was. She needs to get the fact that I've grown, and I'm not little anymore. I mean c'mon. Father first entered at the age of five. And, I'm like how old?!" Gohan thought for a moment. "Twelve?" "Exactly, and Goten first entered as a seven year old. May I go on?!"

"Gohan! Hotaru! Time for lunch!!" Goku yelled. "Alright!" Gohan joyfully cried. "I'm NOT HUNGRY!" Hotaru yelled back. Gohan stared at his sister. "That's impossible!" he blurted, "How can you be a Saiyen-jin, and not be hungry?!" She shrugged, and flew off in the forest.

In the house, Chi-chi stared at Hotaru's empty seating place. "Chi-chi what's wrong?" Goku managed to say with a mouth full of rice. She frowned. "Sometimes, Goku…I feel as if Hotaru is no longer part of the family anymore. The only time I see her is at dinner. The rest of the time, she's either in her room, or outside doing who knows what.'' Goku tried to console his wife with gentle words. "Chi-chi…she's not a baby anymore. You can't keep her in a sheltered life. She has freedom now.''

Chi-chi burst into tears. ''I feel like my little girl no longer feels she's part of the family anymore. Like…she different.'' Gohan and Goten looked at eachother. Not only they hated to see their mother cry, but also Hotaru has been cold and harsh. What has happened to her…?

~ Far Away in the Forest ~

A loud sound could be heard. Four asteroids had fallen to Earth, baring the Senshi of the Sailor Asteroids. 

Hotaru looked in shock at what she saw before her. Four…aliens were…coming out of the asteroids. One with blue hair, one with green hair, red hair, and pink hair. ''Where do you think she is?" Vesta asked. ''Uh. Girls?" Ceres stammered, pointing at Hotaru. They turned, sweat dropping. ''The Queen had to land us here?!" Juno whispered. Hotaru started to run. "We mustn't let her get her away!'' Pallas shrieked. "But she's too fast!" Ceres said.

Hotaru took a breather for a moment. She gasped for air. The Senshi came out of the bushes. "There she is." Pallas said. Hotaru noticed them and ran off. "What are we going to do if this gets to the news?!" sobbed Ceres. "I dunno…'' Vesta answered. ''Were going to have to keep an eye of her.''


	11. Watching Marron; There Could Be Friendsh...

Watching Marron; There Could Be Friendship

''Aw, please Hotaru." Krillin begged. ''18 and me _really_ need time alone. And your old enough!'' Hotaru closed her eyes. "The kid won't listen to me, besides, I need to train more, and the last thing I need on my back is a seven year old, who I dislike for reasons.'' Krillin sighed. ''I know that you've had differences, but can't you work it out?'' Hotaru put her hand to her forehead. ''(Whisper) Dammit…'' Huh? Hotaru?" Krillin asked. ''I guess I will…but only since your father's best friend. Otherwise I'd be training.'' He put his hands on his head. ''Your just like a guy I know. Always training and as cold…'' ''Do you need to compare me with one of your friends?'' Hotaru asked. ''Nevermind.'' Krillin said quickly, ''Oh. Tell Goku I stopped by, okay?'' ''Fine.''

''Your going to baby sit?'' Chi-chi exclaimed, ''Well, at least your doing something useful.'' Goten gulped down his soup, then burped. ''Disgusting…'' Hotaru muttered. ''Who are you babysitting?'' Hotaru blew on her soup. ''Marron.'' Goten spit out his rice at unsuspecting Chi-chi; covering her face. ''_MARRON_?!'' he shouted, ''WHY HER?! WHY _MARRON_!!?'' Hotaru took a sip of her tea. ''Krillin wanted alone time with 18. Plus he offered me 35 zeni. It's a good deal, considering I have to watch her for a couple of hours.'' Goten's eyes filled with exasperated tears. (Like the kind in manga) ''But Trunks is spending the night! I can't have her _barging_ in my room, bellowing 'Trunksie! Trunksie! I wuv you Trunksie! Give me a hug and-'' ''…a hangover?'' Hotaru blurted, as both of them fell out of their chairs laughing. Chi-chi looked at both of them. ''I swear, sometimes you two are too much sometimes.''

Hotaru wiped the tears from her eyes, which were unusually lit up with happiness. Goten rubbed a bump on the back of his head, but with still ceasing with laughter. ''Well, I'll keep her from coming in your room. Her boundaries are the kitchen, and living room.'' Chi-chi heard this. ''Hotaru, can't she go in your room?'' Hotaru squinted one of her eyes. ''HECK NO!'' they seem to say. ''I'll also be having rules too, mother.'' And pulled out a list. ''Wow that small.'' Goten examined. "Wait,'' Hotaru commanded, unrolling the list. His eyes bulged out. ''Man that list is probably 12 feet!!'' Hotaru rolled it up again, smiling an evil smile. ''More fun for me then.''

''Thanks again Hotaru,'' Krillin grinned, patting Marron's head. ''She'll be good, won't you honey?'' Marron smiled a ear-to-ear smile. ''Of course Daddy.'' Hotaru' face cringed with disgust. ''Bye,'' Marron called as Krillin started to drive off. Suddenly her face turned grumpy, as she turned. ''Deception you plague on them.'' Hotaru murmured. ''What?'' Marron's squeaky voice crimped. ''Hey Hotaru.'' Trunks' voice came from behind her. ''Can I borrow…'' He stopped in mid-sentence when Marron hugged him tightly. ''Please give me space at least!'' He snarled, scaring Marron. She started to cry. ''Trunksie doesn't like me anymore!'' and ran past him down the hall. Hotaru gave him an awkward look then ran past him also. 

Little sobs could be heard in Hotaru's room. Hotaru stood in the doorway, as she watched Marron cry in her pillow. She walked up to Marron, pulling up the covers Marron looked up from the pillow, her face swelled. ''Why is everyone mean to me…I just wanna be friends.'' Hotaru sat on the bedside. ''Well, you have to learn that you need to use kind words and greet people properly.'' 

Marron wiped her tears. ''I just want to go to bed.'' Hotaru handed a bear to her and clicked off the lamp. '' 'Night'' she whispered. Hotaru turned around. ''Good night…'' Hotaru closed the door, and found Trunks. ''Can…'' Hotaru looked sad. Almost, looking… ashamed. He lifted his hand, but pulled back. Trunks had no reason to console her right now.

''Bye-bye Hotaru!'' Marron waved as she got into the car. ''Bye!'' Hotaru called back. Goku put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. ''So I guess that you've resolved your problems.'' Hotaru smiled. ''Yeah…maybe we did.''

  



End file.
